The Wardens Promise
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: It's been six years since the blight and Ferelden is missing it's hero. Everyone believes he has died. However that isn't true, the Warden still remained in Ferelden, searching all corners of it for any traces of HER. He made a promise to HER that he would find her no matter what because he loved HER because he needed HER. He made a promise; A Wardens Promise.


**The Warden's Promise  
**_**Hello and thank-you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review if you want it to continue.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon age, that is owned by Bioware and any other respective companies that worked on it.  
**_**LINE**

"_I Promise you Morrigan... I'll find you"_

High atop the Frostback Mountains of Ferelden, a cloaked figure stumbled his way through the harsh blizzards, the figure was battling against the fierce winds of the mountain and was putting up an admirable fight against this weather. The figure stumbled on, not wavering even for a moment. A particularly harsh wind flew towards the figure and managed to wrestle the figures hood from it's head. What the hood revealed was a man.

A man with short-cropped brown hair.

A man with a strange tattoo which curved and circulated around his right eye.

A man whose eye's glowed an eerily blue, still capable of being seen even in this weather.

A man with slight stubble across his jaw-line.

A man who single-handedly saved the entirety of Ferelden in one year.

A man who was a _Gray Warden_.

A man who became a Warden-commander and saved Amaranthine from rouge dark-spawn.

A man who revived the _Gray Warden_ order in Ferelden.

A man who despite all of his accomplishments didn't feel accomplished himself.

A man who was broken beyond belief.

A man who was desperate beyond belief.

A man who was so deep in love that the fact that his love was lost to him had felt like he had lost half of his heart.

A man who was searching for _HER._

A man who wouldn't give up on _HER._

A man who needed _HER._

A man who would fine _HER..._ No matter the cost.

It was all a lie...

_The Hero never gets the girl_

Who was this man you ask? What was his name?

This man was _THE _fabled _Hero Of Ferelden._

This man had long ago forgotten his old name, forgoing it simply for the name _Warden_.

This man didn't feel like a _Hero_ he couldn't even save himself from heart-break at his loves disappearance. A disappearance that affected him only, him and his broken heart.

The man shook his head as the biting cold attacked his exposed face, however he did not make any attempt to put his hood back onto his head. He needed the cold to remind him, he needed it to torture him... he needed it to... remind him that he was still alive. He couldn't risk forgetting that fact even if his heart was dead to him and only his frail hope kept him going, his frail hope to once again see _HER, _to wrap his arms comfortingly around _HER_, to whisper sweet nothings into _HER _ear, to never again allow _HER_ out of his sight for fear of _HER _disappearing once again.

His frail hope was the only thing keeping his alive... if that hope disappeared just like his love... he wouldn't be able to survive.

So that's why he kept walking, not letting the harsh weather stop him. That's why he couldn't stop; it's why he wouldn't stop... It's why his hope was still there, after all this time.

_SWOOSH _

An arrow flew by the Warden's head, missing by mere inches. However the Warden made no move to acknowledge that, he simply stopped walking and turned around, to face his perpetrator.

A rage exploded within him at the sight.

What he faced were the foul creatures that he and his companions spent a year o their lives fighting, hoping to eradicate them and save his home-land.

_Darkspawn_ the word was not even worthy enough to pass through his lips... almost like all words these days.

_Darkspawn_ were the reason he had to give everything up.

_Darkspawn _were the reason that his true love left him.

_Darkspawn_ were the reason why his heart was broken.

_Darkspawn _were the reason that he was dead inside.

Without even giving a thought to it, the Warden un-strapped his cloak from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, to be blown away by the harsh winds. His hands reached over his head and grasped his armaments. He pulled them over his head and brought them down in front of him.

His sword... A sword to slay all of the evil in the world was what he called it... when he was younger and still alive inside.

His shield... A shield to protect all innocents from harm was what he called it... when he was younger and foolish.

Now...

His sword... To cut down any and all who stood between him and his frail hope of finding _HER_.

His shield... To protect nothing except for his frail hope of finding _HER_.

He stared at the approaching _Darkspawn_. At least twenty to his count, heading his way with haste, a vicious look in their eyes.

However the Warden didn't yield.

He didn't flee from what could very well be his death.

He didn't stand still and wait for them to make it to him.

He charged, through the knee high snow... towards his enemies.

He made no noise as he charged towards the _Darkspawn_, his sword and shield raised high.

He wasn't afraid of death.

He wasn't afraid to die.

Why would he fear death... when he already was dead.

The Warden's eyes alit, almost as if the fires of his rage were encased within his eyes. The rosewood ring that _SHE_ gave him glowed blue... unnoticed to the Warden who had now reached the _Darkspawn_.

The Warden thrust his sword forward, the blade piercing straight through the first _Darkspawn's_ head. The Warden watched as the life ebbed away from the pathetic creature eyes. As soon as all life drifted from the creature the Warden pulled his sword out of its head, using the momentum of the pull to swing his sword to his right, cleaving through another _Darkspawn._ He watched, uninterested as the two separate parts of its body fell to the floor, its viscous blood staining the white snow a dark red.

The Warden showed no emotion on his face as four of the _Spawn_ ran towards him, their battered, disfigured swords waving about. He met them head on, ducking under one of the four swings and bringing his sword up cleaving through one of the _Spawns. _The Warden waited for the noise of the body hitting the floor... then he struck again by dodging to his right as two blades pierced the very place he stood a second ago. The Warden swung his sword to the left, cutting through two of _Spawns _throats, allowing the creatures to attempt to stop the blood flowing from their throats and ultimately fail... The Warden got a sick sense of pleasure from watching them choke on their own blood. The fourth _Spawn_ screeched as it jumped towards him, sword raised high into the air, attempting to cleave the Warden down the middle.

The Warden almost felt like scoffing at its pathetic attempt as he simply raised his blade into the _Spawns _path and watched it impale itself.

Somewhere in the back of his head The Warden wondered how these creature managed to pose a real threat when all that was needed to do is simply hold your blade steadily and let the _Darkspawn_ impale themselves, from what he could tell, the _Darkspawn _seemed to do that a lot.

_Seven._

He had killed seven out of twenty, leaving thirteen left for him to deal with. His eyes scanned for the other _Darkspawn_ and his brow creased as his eyes narrowed at what lay before him. The _Darkspawn _were being tactical, the remaining thirteen circled the Warden threateningly, occasionally screeching in his direction. The Warden stood his ground and closed his eyes.

He could see nothing. His hearing making up for that fact as he was able to hear every step the _Darkspawn _took, He could hear the wind blowing against the _Darkspawn's _backs... he used this to his advantage.

They rushed him, all of them at once... they rushed him.

The Warden made no movement until he could hear their breathing, when he heard it was when he struck. Opening his still glowing eyes he ducked down, placing his shield above his head and spun in a circle, rooted to the same spot. The following sound of cutting through flesh repeated several times notified the Warden that he had cut down his foe.

_Twelve_.

He counted twelve separate sounds of tearing through flesh.

_One's missing._

The Warden opened his eyes to be rewarded by the sight of a scaly boot heading straight for his face, he rolled backwards just in time to avoid any damage, he used the momentum from the roll to push himself up into a standing position. In front of the Warden was a special _Darkspawn _he could tell by its dirtied gold armour as well as its huge battle-axe that it carried.

_Hurlock Alpha._

The Warden's foe growled in-humanely as it bashed one of its armoured fists against its chest, attempting to show its superiority.

The Warden didn't care. To him all _Darkspawn_ were the same... the filth of Thedas that tore his love from him.

The Warden raised his shield up and straightened his sword up against it, assuming a defensive position against his foe. The _Hurlock Alpha_ started to circle the Warden slowly, with each step it took; the Warden's eyes followed it like a hawk watching its prey. Without warning the _Darkspawn _struck, swinging its mighty axe in a downwards arc, hoping to cleave the Warden in two. The Warden raised his head up and let the axe pass by mere inches of his chin. The _Alpha_ was enraged, how this human dare disrespect it by not even properly responding to its strike.

Once again the _Alpha_ struck, this time with a horizontal slash, attempting to once again cleave the Warden in to. The Warden surprised the _Alpha _by taking a step towards his foe and simply bringing his shield across to crash into the _Alpha's _axe and halts it in its quest for blood. Using his foes distraction at its attack being stopped the Warden responded to its attack in kind by making a downwards slash with his sword against his foe. The Warden doesn't even blink when his sword strikes true and cuts straight through the _Hurlock Alpha_ down the middle.

The two half's fell to their respective sides to reveal the Warden, covered in its viscous blood but uncaring. Shaking his sword to be rid of the blood that caked the entirety of it he then strapped both his sword and shield onto his back.

The Warden takes note of the weather and sees that the sun was not almost entirely gone from his vision.

_Need to make it to the village of Haven or I'll freeze._

Turning his attention towards the south, or what he thought to be the south he started to walk, uncaring that he just committed a massacre of his enemies, their bodies strewn about the now stained snow.

Forgetting his cloak which by now had blown far, far away, the Warden simple stumbled his way through the snow, heading in the direction of what he hoped was Haven.

**LINE**

He settled himself onto a lone stool at the bar of the tavern, nursing his glass as he took in the warm heat from the fireplace. He wasn't the only patron tonight, across the room were a few men whispering about such and such.

The Warden sighed as he scratched his head underneath the hooded cloak that he had bought upon his enter into the now peaceful village. He couldn't risk being recognised, he still needed to find _HER_ and being recognised would hinder that severely.

"Hey. Did ya hear about that apostate the _Templers _were chasing in the surrounding forest?" one of the drunken patrons questions.

The Warden tensed slightly, his only movement that would acknowledge that he heard the statement/question.

"Oh yea! I heard about that, something about this apostate being the fabled _Witch of the Wilds_ right?"

His breath hitched in his throat as he discreetly moved himself so he could hear the whispering better.

"Yea that's right, word through the grapevine is that this is the same witch that help end the blight six years ago".

"Whoa! Really? I mean if they catch her they might be able to find out what happened to the Warden and why he hasn't been seen for the past five years".

By now the Warden was taking deep breaths as to stop himself from doing anything stupid, he needed to hear all of the information he could get and not jump the sword and start running wildly into the forest without a clue as to where in the forest he needed to go.

One of the men whispering scoffed in disgust "the Warden? That man is dead; he hasn't been seen for five years, his last known location was at Amaranthine, rebuilding the _Gray Wardens _after that he just seemed to have upped and left... the other Wardens are still looking for that deserter".

"I suppose you're right Danis" one of the men left out a defeated sigh "anyway... where in the forest was she spotted?".

The Warden's ears perked up even higher at this... this information were crucial to him.

"Well apparently she was spotted somewhere near the edge of the forest, heading into Redcliffe, I reckon she's going to kill Arl Eamon or something as equally terrible". The men heard feel touching the ground and a door opening and closing before they even noticed that the lone man at the bar was no longer there all that was left was one sovereign for the drink.

In the village of Haven the man ran as fast as he could towards the forest.

This was the closest he had ever came to finding _HER_ and he'd be dammed if he let the _Templar _bastards get to her first.

No.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

The Warden had now entered the forest, not slowing down in the slightest; he jumped over stray logs on the ground and ducked underneath branches from trees that were too low down.

The ring on his finger glowed once again and the Warden didn't notice it again. He did however feel it.

He felt desperation and fear from it.

It sends the Wardens mind into overdrive at the thought of _HER _in peril.

_If they hurt her..._

_If they hurt her... the Templers wouldn't only have to worry about apostates._

The feeling of desperation increased dramatically from the ring and the Warden ran even faster than before, he was practically a blue now, tearing through the forest.

After what seem forever which was actually only a few minutes off full on sprinting, the Warden could hear the sounds of a fight ensuing.

The Warden slowed down and crept his way towards the fight.

He made it to the edge of the forest which led into a large clearing filled with _Templers_ but it wasn't the _Templers_ that the Wardens eyes were fixed onto.

It was the single witch that fought with all of her strength against the _Templers_.

_It's..._

_It's... _

The Warden's eyes almost zoomed in onto the witch; she looked fairly different than before.

Her raven black hair was still held up in that style of hers but now her hair seemed longer, large bangs of it covered her left eye, she still wore a necklace only now... there were a lot of necklaces around her neck. What surprised him the most was the fact that she now wore clothes that weren't as revealing as before, she now wore what could be best describe as a long blouse with a feathery design, she still wore the same old black tights with the strange belt that dangled around her waist, only now it seems to have a lot more of the belt.

She was in a fight with the _Templers_ in the clearing, desperately fling fireballs about, hoping to kill her enemies.

Sadly _Templers_ could dispel almost any magic so it was futile in the end.

The Warden panicked slightly, how could he make it through all of these _Templers_ and make it to _HER?_

Although when _SHE_ was hit over the head with an armoured glove of a _Templar_ the Warden found that he didn't care how he would get to her because he had already found his way.

With a rage that rivalled him when he faced the _Arch-demon _he charged out of the trees towards the vast amount of _Templers_.

From his throat ripped a war-cry like no one has ever heard. All attention was put onto him as he made it to the closet _Templar_ and slashed right through him, he went on a rampage, tearing through all of the _Templers_ that stood in his way.

He didn't care anymore about law.

He didn't care anymore about the_ Chantry._

All he cared about was the woman that they attempted to kill.

_HIS WOMAN_.

The Warden had now made it into the centre of the clearing, behind were bodies of _Templers_ scattered about the floor. Blood covered him but he didn't care.

All he cared about was the surprised and hopeful look that _SHE _gave him.

The hope that he had come to save her.

Surprised that he had found her after all these years.

And suddenly, the Warden felt his heart beat.

He felt it beat for the first time since she left him.

It felt good.

"Let her go" the Warden said calmly, giving the _Templers_ a chance at a peaceful conclusion.

"She's an apostate, it is the Maker's will that she be culled" one of the member of the order spoke.

The Wardens eyes narrowed as they once again alit with fury. Everyone in the surrounding gasped including _HER_.

The _Templers_ just signed their own death wish and they knew it.

The Warden charged straight towards the man who towered over the fallen witch.

The _Templar_ didn't even get a chance to scream as he died painfully. The Warden pulled up his love and gazed into her eyes. Not caring about the fact that they were still in danger.

"Morrigan" he whispered, almost not believing the fact that she was here and he was holding her.

Morrigan's visible eye widened and tears started to form in the corner.

"Aedan" she whispered back.

At that moment something happened to the Warden. His frail hope... something happened to it.

His frail hope... wasn't frail anymore.

He reason to keep living was here... in his grasp and he wasn't letting go ever again.

"Aedan, what are you doin" Morrigan's words were stopped as Aedan crashed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her liked this for what seemed like forever to him... he needed this... he's needed this for so long... He's needed the cold touch of her lips upon his for so long and now that he finally felt them... he couldn't have felt more accomplished.

Reluctantly the Warden pulled away and looked into his lover's eye "run" he whispered.

The witch's eye widened "what?"

"Run, I will follow soon, after I take care of these pests" she nodded as she un-entangled herself from her love and turned to run. Before she left though, she turned her head and gave the Warden a longing look.

The Warden responded by smiling. As he turned back to face the _Templar_ order who had now received reinforcements.

He looked towards them as he heard his love run from him... again.

But he wasn't distraught.

He wasn't sad.

He was happy.

He smiled.

He charged his enemies, shouting at the top of his lungs.

He still wasn't afraid of death.

Even though his once broken heart was now repaired.

He _LIVED_.

And he couldn't be happier about it.

The Warden smirked as he reached the _Templers_.

He wasn't going to die here.

He couldn't.

Because everybody knows...

_The Hero always get's the girl_

_**Chap Fin**_

_**There we have it. Another dragon age story and I loved writing this so much and I really hope everyone who reads it likes it enough to warrant it a review so I feel justified in continuing it. I just had to write this when I re-finished Dragon age Origins and called "BULLSHIT" when Morrigan fucked off somewhere, I know it happened because I finished it before... doesn't make it any less annoying I tell ya.**_

_**This is IEVOLUTION2330I  
Signing off  
CYA! **_


End file.
